


Bedtime

by Florafionpetals



Series: Phantump!Hop Series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bedtime, Gen, Phantump!Hop AU, of course there's fluffy bits, who said this AU is all angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Leon goes through a bedtime routine with his little brother.
Series: Phantump!Hop Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554598
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy oneshot of the bois. Don't worry, it's just cuteness from an angsty AU ^^

Several nights have passed since Leon had Phantump-! No, Hop, back him and the little ghost-type is warming up quick. Much to Leon’s surprise, the Pokemon is quick to adjust. Tonight was the first one spent outside the pokeball as Hop made it clear to Leon that he wanted to sleep outside that capsule for a change. 

So Leon happily obliged. 

The little Phantump followed Leon everywhere. He watched his brother get washed up and change into comfortable nightwear; A thin black shirt with charmander printed pyjama pants. 

Now with bedtime routine done, Hop flew on ahead to Leon’s room knowing he’d go there. He stopped however, for the former champion had made one sidestop; His old bedroom. 

The ghost Pokemon followed, and he felt a great wave of familiarity wash over him. He remembered this place dearly. 

Leon gazed about the room with sad nostalgia in his eyes. It had been ages since he last saw his little brother in this room alive. He acknowledged the Phantump with a sad smile.

“Oh, sorry to keep you waiting. Force of habit really. Been doing this since you were missing..” Leon chuckled sheepishly, before taking a deep breath. “I’m okay Hop. Come on,” He made sure he was being followed before leaving the room.

On the way back, Leon felt his brother resting on his shoulder in silence. Instinct pricking him, Leon glanced at Hop and saw that the wide, hazel eyes were filled with this sadness that broke his older brother. 

Pokemon or not, it always hurt Leon to see those sad eyes. 

“Oh Hop. Hey, it’s okay little guy I’m fine.” Leon soothed the little Pokemon while scooping him onto his palms; The Phantump is that small enough. He gently nuzzled his brother with a wider smile of love. “I’m just glad you’re back. That’s what mattered to me the most. Do you get me?”

Hop gazed back at him before reaching out to hug his brother the best he could with little stubby arms. Leon let out an ‘aw’ at the affectionate gesture and continued to hold him. He never let go of his little brother as they went. 


End file.
